


I'll Have My Wounds Tended Too (Episode 66 Exposed)

by Reitanna



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Love, Virgin Megumi, Virgin Sanosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reitanna/pseuds/Reitanna
Summary: Maybe nobody brought you flowers because you are too stubborn to say everything you feel? But don’t forget that there will always be such an idiot in your way as I, who doesn’t pay attention how you stubborn are, because he knows what you really feel, even if you’ll say differently.- Sagara Sanosuke.





	I'll Have My Wounds Tended Too (Episode 66 Exposed)

“I guess, I’ll have my wounds tended too...” Sanosuke smiled and looked at the starry sky, then he put his hands in the pockets and walked slowly along a gravel road. Today was a special day when men gave flowers or engagement rings to their beloved ones, swearing for eternal love. Even Kenshin gave Kaoru flowers wanting to apologize for misunderstanding her before. Probably that brat also ran to his Tsubame, where else could he be when it’s so late?

Only Sanosuke quietly went to the dark without any woman next to him. No, he had a woman he secretly loved and now planned to go to her. However, his affairs with that woman were different, a bit complicated. None of them dared to admit their love. Both were too stubborn to admit loving each other. Sanosuke knew perfectly well that she loves him, and he loved her more than any other woman, and today was a great day to say that. Who else can do it if not he? But no matter how he was thinking how to get started, nothing went good.

“You know, Megumi, today is a very special day.” Sanosuke said silently. “No, not good, I have to start somehow different, much more natural. Something like hey, Megumi, I have to say something important to you.” The boy shook his head. “No, not like that, something better. Maybe I should tell her how beautiful she is today? Even if my face will be red and I’ll look like an idiot? No, it’s not like me, she’ll understand that something’s wrong with me! Damn it, I can fight like a normal man, I can laugh at jou-chan’s* food and fool around with Yahiko, but now everything is more serious. What should I do? Should I just come and say everything I think? Man, it’s so simple, but it’s too hard.”

“Maybe you would like to buy some flowers?” Suddenly said the flower seller at which Sanosuke stopped. “I heard everything and...”

“No, I don’t have the money.” He refused.

“I could make you a discount.”

“I told you I don’t have any money.” He muttered angrily.

“But this is the last bunch, I have to sell everything, because the flowers will not be suitable for sale soon. Please, sir, take it, if you will buy this, you will make her very happy.”

“Really?” Sanosuke put his hands in his pockets, hoping to find at least some yens*, but his pockets were empty. “Shit, I don’t have any. Could you give me that bouquet now, and I could pay later? Don’t worry about it, I did it before, I'll definitely pay for it.”

“You can take the bouquet for free. The flowers are a little bit shattered, but I believe that your girlfriend will not notice it.”

“What?! Are you sure?” Sanosuke stared at the seller with surprise.

“Yes. Most importantly, that you’ll make your girlfriend happy. Take it.” And she simply put the flowers in his hands.

“Actually... she’s not my girlfriend... yet.” He scratched his head with shame. “But thank you, you helped me a lot.”

Sanosuke said goodbye to the seller and quickly ran away. First of all he returned home to take a shower. He tried to find clean clothes in his small cozy apartment, but he didn’t find anything except his trademark outfit, and just messed everything around. Trying to calm down his beating heart, the boy left his home and after some time reached what he needed. When he saw Doctor Gensai, he leaned to the wooden fence.

“Good evening, how are your patients?”

“Oh, you again!” The old man smiled. “It’s strange that you ask, but the patients are getting healthier.”

“Is Megumi inside?”

Gensai pulled a wooden bucket out of the well.

“Yes, inside, caring for a patient.”

“Can you take care of it for her?” Sanosuke looked at the doctor seriously. “You see, I’ll have my wounds tended too, and only she knows how to cure it.”

“What kind of wounds do you have in mind?” Gensai laughed and saw the flowers in his hand. “Are you one of Megumi’s suitors now?”

Sanosuke blushed and hid the bouquet behind his back.

“I’m not a suitor, it’s just... a special day today, and I thought that... maybe no one brought her flowers and... she deserves attention, after all, we are friends for so long.”

“I understand.” He still smiled. “For some time now, I see you watching at her and always looking for a reason to come here, and Megumi talking about you badly but with charm very often. You are both very young, you have left so much to live, so enjoy your happiness.”

“Actually... I didn’t think about serious relationship yet and I didn’t tell anyone about it.” Sanosuke even more blushed.

“Don’t be so shy, kid. You are still a youngling who wants adventures, but a woman in your life is a big step that shows how you grow and mature. Don’t miss the chance, Megumi is also very young, another man will appear on her way and you will have no chance anymore.”

“You suggest me to marry her or something?”

“I don’t suggest doing it now.” Gensai blinked. “But give her the impression that she will think of you differently.”

“How should I do that?”

“You have your own ways, do what’s best for you. Will I invite her or will you go yourself?”

“Nah... If I break in, she will not like it again.”

“Okay, I’ll invite her.” And Gensai went inside without waiting.

‘Sheesh... Do what’s best for me?’ Sanosuke thought. ‘If it would be so easy.’

He was waiting for a lady doctor for a while, but she delay. He heard some voices, but then the door opened and the girl finally came out.

“Oh, it’s you.” She said. “Gensai-sensei* didn’t want to say who came, just talked about wound care. What happened? Are you were involved in fight and got injuries again?”

“No, I’m totally fine, except the arm that you will need to check a week later.” A big innocent smile appeared in his face.

“Then why are you here now?”

“Do you ever look at the calendar?”

“Of course, I am a doctor, I must to look at the calendar.”

“Then you should know that today is a special day.”

The girl stood silent for a while and stared at him.

“So what? This day is dedicated to those who have lovers.”

“That’s right.” Sanosuke wanted to tell everything he thought right away, but had to find a more suitable time.

“I don’t have a person who loves me, so this day doesn’t mean anything to me. Today I had a lot of work and no one brought me flowers, so...”

At that time, the boy finally walked through the fence gates and pulled out the bouquet that was hidden behind his back.

“Maybe nobody brought you flowers because you are too stubborn to say everything you feel? But don’t forget that there will always be such an idiot in your way as I, who doesn’t pay attention how you stubborn are, because he knows what you really feel, even if you’ll say differently.”

“Flowers?” Megumi raised her hand to take it, but suddenly her hand turned down.

“What is it? Did I do something wrong?” Sanosuke get confused.

“It’s just... so weird...” She spoke with a completely different voice. “I never noticed it before.”

“Huh?” He raised his eyebrows, trying to understand her words.

“I have never noticed that no one gives me so much attention as you did and no one understood me better than you. Even if other men told me that I am beautiful, they never gave me flowers.”

“This is not something very special.” Sanosuke said. “Why are you so sad? I just wanted to make you happy, and you cry. For sure, women are so weird!”

“You wanted to make me happy?” Megumi felt the tears on her cheeks.

“Why are you asking me? You heard perfectly, I wanted to make you happy, thinking that you were very sad when nobody brought you flowers on such a romantic day, that’s all.”

“You think of me?” The girl still couldn’t believe it.

“Of course! From the day we got to know each other, you became very important, you’ve always been a member of our family. I had a reason to hate you, but it was a mistake, you didn’t kill my friend, you were forced to make opium. But now don’t think about it, I’m not angry on you anymore, it was my mistake, not yours.”

He stopped talking. Megumi was silent too and thought about what he said. It was very late already, the full moon illuminated the yard with silver light and Sanosuke thought that Megumi was more beautiful today than usual. Her hair was touched by the spring breeze, and it all fell on a bright face that the boy wanted to touch, but didn’t dare. He was afraid that, having touched her, he would violate her innocence, maybe she didn’t want to. He felt his hot cheeks and strong heartbeat, guessing or Megumi didn’t hear it in such a deadly silence.

“Sanosuke...” The girl whispered. “Why do we always annoy each other? Why did it continue for so long?”

“I don’t know.” He also whispered. “Maybe we didn’t have the chance to tell each other what we really feel? Or was it our weird way to show our attention?”

“A strange way?”

“Haven’t you noticed? Even in arguing we said compliments to each other. Yes, even you.”

“You notice this?” Megumi shivered.

“You still think that I’m stupid?” Sanosuke put his hands on his chest. “I’ve tried all the time to show that... I love you just like you love me.”

“It can’t be...” The girl looked at his red face with amazement. “I... I’ve always tried to flirt with you imperceptible, because... because I didn’t know how to show my feelings, I was afraid that if I tell you, you will go away from me, because you will not understand it.”

"I can’t understand? Love is love, what more do we need?”

“I don’t know.”

Megumi no longer knew what to say. Today Sanosuke was completely different, much better. It was a man she always dreamed about. Even if at times he acted childishly and recklessly, it admired and attracted her. She stepped closer and tried to take the flowers, but suddenly she gasped when Sanosuke grabbed her, drew her closer and seized her lips with his. The girl felt his agitation and shaking hands, when their lips merged into a soulful kiss, she wanted to calm him down, but her body became weak and obedient, as if it not hers. She wanted it to be in Sanosuke’s control, to fulfill all her secret dreams or even more. She wanted to give him her body and the whole soul, but the kiss ended when the boy slowly stepped back.

“How is it?” He asked with a husky voice, a little smiling.

“It was... my first kiss, I can’t imagine better.” Megumi admitted, taking flowers from him. “Wait for me here, I’ll bring it inside and I’ll be back soon.”

Megumi went away. When she opened the door, the light fell into the yard, but after that Sanosuke remained alone in the dark again. It seemed to him that she kept inside too long, he began to worry that Gensai don’t want to let her go and they will not be able to spend their time together. To tell the truth, the boy didn’t even know where to go with her because he had no money, he couldn’t take her to the restaurant in any way. Megumi would never want to eat for his tab, for which he will never pay. Besides, were Kenshin and Kaoru there, he didn’t want to tell them about his relationship with Megumi, he just wasn’t ready yet.

“Okay, we can go.” Megumi said suddenly.

Sanosuke shook his head, getting rid of the thoughts through which he didn’t noticed how a young doctor returned.

“I guess you want to go to some sort of cool place.” He smiled innocently. “But you know I have no money...”

“When how did you buy the flowers for me?”

“I can’t say.” The boy turned from her to the dark road. “Don’t try to think I stole it.”

“Well, as you wish, I knew that you have no money, so I took my own, I can pay for the dinner. I guess you are very hungry.”

“Of course! Today there was no time to eat, do you want to know what happened between Kenshin and jou-chan?”

And Sanosuke told her all the details while they walked. After that, they went to a restaurant that was much simpler than Akabeko*, but it wasn’t matter for them, they just wanted to be together. After a filling dinner, the lovers went out into the yard. The stars were more lightened in the sky.

“You know, the next time we will go on a date, I will pay for the food.” Sanosuke said.

“Really?” Megumi laughed quietly.

“Yeah, I’m sorry I couldn’t do it this time, it’s really wrong from my part, I should be more gentleman.”

“No, I didn’t mean that.” She still laughed. “Do you really call this meeting a date?”

“Why not? If it’s about the money, I can make a real date for you, and then you don’t need to pay for the food.”

“I remember you made a party without anyone’s help. Maybe it wasn’t your money, but you tried so hard.”

“You see, I’ve done this once, I can do it again. Trust me, our date will be the best.”

“I don’t need the best dates.”

“What do you need then?”

Megumi didn’t answer, so the boy turned his face straight to hers. Suddenly, Megumi came closer, and before he gasped, she kissed him heavily. For a moment, when she stepped away, Sanosuke wanted to say something, but she pressed his lips with hers once again. Her hands gently touched his neck, then slipped across the nude muscular chest and down below. Sanosuke trembled out of excitement, he wanted to see her whole body, as soon as possible.

When Megumi finally went further, he could hardly stand on his feet, it was very numb, he breathed deeply, her body scent made him dizzy more than cheap sake*.

“All I want is you.” The girl smiled.

“Oh.” Sanosuke raised his eyebrows. “I see.”

He gently took her hand and led her along the road. Megumi didn’t ask where they go, she didn’t care, most importantly that they were together. They were happier than ever and thanked for the fate of joining their paths. Megumi didn’t even understand how they reached Sanosuke’s house. He didn’t have to say that it’s his house, she just knew. And when they got inside, there was nothing left in her head, but Sanosuke. She madly craved him like nothing else in her life.

Sanosuke quickly take off her shoes, dropped anywhere, lifted her, carried to the room. Megumi came out of surprise, but soon she felt how her back was leaning against the futon*. Sanosuke slid off his jacket and leaned over her. He looked at her face and her long hair on the pillow for some time and did nothing. She saw his dark eyes and concern in his face at the same time.

“What is it?” She asked quietly.

“Do you really want it?”

“Why do you doubt it? Yes, I want it.”

“I just... I never did it before. I can do something wrong or even hurt you.”

Megumi took his reddish cheeks with both hands and gently smiled. The light of the moon fell on his face, and the girl thought that he had never looked so handsome and cute when he was curious.

“Don’t worry about that.” She whispered. “I also never did it, but what’s wrong can happen?”

“Maybe you’ll change your mind when it’s too late and I’ll have to feel like I raped you or something. What can I expect from a fox like you?”

“Don’t be so silly.” Megumi laughed. “Today is a special day, and you’ll have to tend your wounds. Do you come closer or not?”

“Yes, I just...”

Megumi rose on the elbow and looked at him right in the eyes.

“Maybe you want me to be on the top?”

“No, I can do it, I’m not such a sissy, just give me a sec.”

Sanosuke threw his shoes off, kicked it away and with a caress far more gentle than any silk, he touched Megumi’s tiny lips with his fingers after he lay her back down on the futon. Then with both hands he arrested her wrists and leaned himself, kissing her lips, passionately and softly.

“I want you... I need you...” He whispered to her ear. “You don’t even imagine... I went to bed every night thinking about you, but now you are here... You are with me... I will never let you go.”

And Sanosuke started kissing her harder, his soft lips wandered through Megumi’s neck, his shaking hands quickly opened her jacket, untied every lace, although his moves were very unfortunate, and the girl couldn’t wait anymore to get free from her clothes, so she did it herself. Her pink kimono* soon slipped from her shoulders, and Sanosuke tied her sarashi* without hesitation to gift her breasts with the rain of kisses. When he finished uncovering, he kissed her neck and whispered how he loves her.

Megumi breathed deeply, trying to hold the moan, his spiky hair tickled her face. She gripped his bandana* and pulled it.

“What is it?” Sanosuke asked and stopped for a moment.

“I’m just playing with you.” She gave him a comfort.

“You’re such a vixen*, Megumi.” He once again kissed her lips, she took off his bandana and her fingers drowned in his dark hair.

Finally sarashi was removed, and Sanosuke could see her completely nude breasts. It was as he had never imagined, he was afraid to touch it, although he knew that Megumi had decided to give him her virginity. Eventually, his hot fingers cupped one breast, kissed gently. Megumi was not as patient as her partner, her leg slipped between his legs, rubbing his manhood.

“Ahhh!” Sanosuke moaned. “Don’t do it, it’s hard for me to hold!”

“I don’t want you to hold.” The girl smiled and rubbed his crotch again.

“Stop playing like this or I’ll do it without pleasuring you!”

Megumi still smiled softly and untied the strap of his pants. Sanosuke looked at her disturbed and shy. There was no woman who touched his privates and he became very embarrassed when the girl didn’t say a word.

“Don’t be so shy, we have to go further. It’s too late to stop now.”

She grabbed his shoulders, pulled him closer and let him inside her. They both moaned from the pleasure, their bodies shivered, the breath became more frequent and deeper, at the same time even more dizzying, driving them crazy. Sanosuke began to move slowly, his hips gently clung to Megumi’s hips, slipped away, and then clung again. The girl raised her chin that Sanosuke could kiss his neck with passion, she liked how he did it, wanted more. The boy smiled, his lips kissed around her neck, collarbone and shoulders. She held her arms on his nape, and with each thrust, her fingers got in his skin stronger. She wanted him deeper and deeper, feeling that if she didn’t get what she wanted, she will get insane or even die, but he seemed not hurrying. Megumi realized that she stimulated him not enough, thinking about her own pleasure, so she lifted her head to Sanosuke’s neck, smiled a little and bite him.

“Hey, Megumi, what are you doing?” He stopped for a moment. “It hurts.”

"Don’t forget that I have to pleasure you too.” She added. “And I’m doing it.”

“Is there blood here?”

Megumi smiled wisely, walking her hands through his chest and abdomen.

“Yes.” She whispered with a sexy voice.

“Are you crazy?”

“No, I’m a little bleeding, so I want you to bleed too.”

“What? You are bleeding?” Sanosuke was scared and suddenly draw away. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Don’t worry about it, that’s normal.” Megumi gave him comfort again. “It’s a sign that I’m not an innocent girl anymore, you’ve made a woman from me.”

“Does it hurt?”

“No, not really. All women have such thing as hymen, which brakes at the first time. As I can see, you don’t know anything about women.”

“Do I look like a man who sleeps with all the women whom he meets?”

“No, I’m just teasing you, I knew that you were also a virgin before laying with me, you didn’t even have to say that. I am very happy that you have chosen me, I will never disappoint you and I will not betray you with other man. And now let’s finish what we started.”

Megumi licked his blood, running through his neck, and it turned him even more, he started to move faster. Megumi felt that they were almost to the end, every thrust draw nearer to the top of the passion. She didn’t want Sanosuke to stop, but at the same time she wanted this night never to end. Sanosuke could hold hardly, he could use her as an uncontrollable wild beast, but because he was in the act of love, he tried to keep up with himself as long as possible, since Megumi needed more time to explode together with him.

He never imagined that it could be so good. After all the years, when he didn’t feel anything but anger and a desire to avenge the government for killing Captain Sagara, he could feel what it means to smile, laugh and sleep in peace again. His soul was no longer broken, because he had new friends, a new family. Even more, he couldn’t imagine that after such a terrible past, he would love a woman, such amazingly beautiful and so feminine. He was tremendously pleased to see how perfect naked body was moving in front of him, touched by the moonlight, how it wriggling from pleasure because of him, whispering his name. To touch and caress the smooth skin, to stroke silky hair, feel himself inside this body, go deeper, merge into one...

“Sanosuke...” Megumi whispered.

“I know.”

The boy saw that he would no longer be able to hold, a few more thrusts and he will be finished. He saw one of her hands pressing the bed sheet, stopped for a moment, took it, kissed fingers. The girl opened his lips and put those fingers in his mouth, and he sucked it. Then Sanosuke made the last thrusts, and they finally reached the top of passion. With a short scream, Megumi arched her back, grabbed Sanosuke by his loins and as much as she could, pushed him deeper to herself wanting him to finish inside. And he spilled in her, filling her insides with his hot fluid. She heard nothing but a deep sigh of relief from his mouth.

For a minute, they respired deeply, after what Sanosuke kissed her hotly on her lips and lay beside her, completely naked.

“Did I do that good?”

Megumi took a blanket, carefully covered him and herself, then put her hand on his chest and caressed it.

“Yes, you did it well. You did it perfect.”

“Are you happy?”

“Yes.”

“Even if I made you pregnant tonight?”

“Not so fast Sanosuke, I drink a potion that stops me from becoming pregnant. You know, it’s dangerous for women to walk on the streets.”

“Don’t worry, you no longer need to drink those potions, I’ll always be around.”

“Do you want me to be pregnant from you?”

“Maybe.” Sanosuke smiled innocently.

Megumi also smiled.

“Baka*.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jou-chan – little Missie or Missy (Kaoru).
> 
> Yen – the official currency of Japan.
> 
> -sensei – master, teacher, doctor.
> 
> Akabeko – a popular restaurant in Tokyo specializing in Sukiyaki beef and other “Western-style” dishes. It‘s owned by Sekihara family and managed by the owners daughter, Sekihara Tae.
> 
> Sake – a Japanese rice wine.
> 
> Futon – a thin Japanese mattress that is rolled up for the day.
> 
> Kimono – the full-length, robe-like, traditional Japanese garment, worn mostly by women in the Meiji era.
> 
> Sarashi – a long, winding strip of cloth, usually thick cotton, wrapped tightly around the midriff up to the chest. Historically, samurai wore them under their kimonos, to resist injury; for women, it was like a bra.
> 
> Bandana – a head accessory, worn as a thin strip with the knot on top of the head or with the knot behind the hair.
> 
> Vixen – a gorgeous, hot and sexy woman who can be quiet in everyday life but turns into a Queen in the bedroom. A suppressed woman who has many sexual desires. When with one person, unleashes her fantasies on them.
> 
> Baka – stupid, jerk, idiot.


End file.
